


Arcade Games

by groovybird



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idia is good at all games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovybird/pseuds/groovybird
Summary: Being with Idia isn't always easy. He's shy, generally dislikes being around people, and will often send his datapad with you on outings in his place. Despite this, he sometimes goes out of his way to make you happy, even if he won't leave the room to do it.[Idia Shroud/Reader]
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Arcade Games

You hummed happily as you strolled down the busy street, datapad in hand and Ortho at your side.

Today's objective? Pick up Idia's copy of "Gloom: Eternal" that he pre-ordered from a game shop in town. While he generally preferred to order online and have it shipped directly, he couldn't pass up the exlusive in-store pre-order bonus and the DLC codes it came with. He'd ordered the game a while back ~~sent Ortho to go order it with a wallet full of madol and freaked the store staff out~~ and had shyly hinted that he'd like you to pick it up for him if possible. You'd happily accepted, of course, and told him not to worry. His game was in good hands.

"Ortho, should we go get ice cream after this?" you asked, absentmindedly playing Lollipop Crush on the datapad as you waited in line with the younger Shroud brother. The pre-order line wrapped around the building as Gloom players of all ages waited patiently for the store to open up.

"Yeah! Can we go to the arcade too? Brother will probably still be sleeping when we get back, so we definitely have time!"

"Of course we can! Ah...I wish Idia could join us...I bet he could totally help us get the high score in one of the shooting games..." you sighed, going back to matching colored candies on the datapad. 

"Yeah, I'm sure he could....I'm sure he could win us all those cool crane game prizes too...." 

You sighed again. Sometimes you really wished Idia would leave his room more often. You loved hanging out with Ortho, but the thought of being able to do cute couple things like go to the arcade with your boyfriend would be nice too. 

10:00 am rolled around and the line disappeared into the store as happy nerds emerged with their bags full of loot, yourself and Ortho included.

"Missing accomplished!" he cheered as you two walked towards the ice cream shop.

"Idia's going to be so happy!" you smiled. "I don't think he knew about the first 50 bonus! We got in line just in time!"

Soon the two of you were happily stuffing your faces with delicious ice cream as a reward for your endeavor. You chose a blueberry and lemon swirl with star sprinkles and Ortho picked the cotton candy flavor with bits of rock candy.

"Ortho, say cheese!" you said, lifing your cone to take a picture of the smiling robot child in front of you munching away on his treat and your hand holding your ice cream.

You swiped a bit on the datapad and sent the shot to your sleeping boyfriend with the caption:

_Wish you were here~ Ortho is so happy! PS: The mission was a great success._

You sent the message and went back to devouring your ice cream. When the two of your finished you cleaned up the table and headed down to the arcade. You loved coming here with Ace and Deuce on occasion, and would challenge them to the silly rythmn and dancing games like Doki Doki Revolution. You weren't very good at them, but playing with your friends always yielded a good time.

"Woah, (y/n) look!" Ortho cried from across the arcade. Your eyes widened as you saw a giant claw machine stuffed full of adorable plushes. You pressed your face to the glass and eyed the soft little animals trapped inside the glass.

"Ortho, you know what we have to do..."

"Right!"

-

An hour later you and Ortho sat on the arcade floor, wallet drained of madol and not a single plush won.

"Your brother couldn't have installed some kind of crane machine software into you?" you asked, fake sobbing over the failure. "We couldn't even get one..."

"Maybe I should ask him to..."

"That's totally cheating," you laughed. "The ultimate gacha weapon."

A buzzing in your purse made you pull out the datapad.

"Oh, good morning Idia! Did you sleep well?" you asked, smiling at your disheveled looking boyfriend through the device.

"I slept like normal...I saw you went and got ice ceam. It looked good. Where are you now?"

You flipped to the back camera on the datapad and showed your boyfriend the arcade.

"We toally tried to win these cute plushes....but as you can see we were defeated. Look isn't that one adorable?"

You zoomed in on one of the chibi blue elephant plushes in the machine, begging to be freed.

"Yeah, it's cute....Are you two on your way back now?"

"Mhmm, we'll be back within the hour. And don't worry, your game is safe with us!" you smiled as you waved bye to your boyfriend. "Love you Idia!"

You could see his face heating up and his hair begin to turn a hot pink color. He always got so flustered when you told him you loved him, it was adorable.

"L-love you too, (y/n). See you soon."

-

When you and Ortho arrived back at the Ignihyde dorm the two of you immediately bolted to Idia's room, slammed the door open, and tackled the poor NEET to the ground as he was walking back to his computer setup.

"We're back!" 

You felt one arm pull you in closer as the other pulled Ortho in for a group hug. You snuggled into his hoodie.

"Brother, you're going to be so happy with the game! I have to go visit Kalim soon, but I want to see you play!"

"Yeah, I wanna see you play too! Let's go!"

As soon as he opened the game, gushed over the pre-order bonuses, and put on his gaming headset Idia became a whole different person. No longer was he your very shy, introverted boyfriend. Instead he became Shroud626, absolute gamer who was far more open and extroverted with his online friends than he ever was with you.

You and Ortho watched in awe from the bed, watching Idia bulldoze through enemies like they were nothing. His team banter was also very funny, as he clearly was the best player online at the moment and he was definitely proud of it.

Eventually Ortho said goodbye to do what he needed to at Scarabia and you were left watching your boyfriend game for the next few hours while it got dark. You snacked on chips and soda from his mini fridge, scarfing down a majority of his junk food since you didn't really want to leave the room to make anything. You were thankful for your boyfriend's ramen stash and microwave.

After your junk meal you got up, stretched, and walked behind Idia to get a better look at the screen. You weren't much of a gamer, but watching Idia lose himself in the digital world always made you wonder if it was really that great.

You leaned your head on the chair's back and wrapped your arms loosly around Idia's neck and shoulders in a soft hug from behind. For a second he took his hand off his controller and patted your arm before resuming play. It was a little awkward since it was a gaming chair, but you noticed that Idia didn't get super flustered when you did stuff like this while he was gaming. He just kind of let you do whatever you wanted when he was super focused. You loved it. If he was gaming from his bed he would let you sit in his lap and lean against him. If he was sitting on the floor he'd let you lay in his lap while he played his handheld devices. Many of your sweeter moments happend when he was playing video games or half asleep, times when he wasn't consumed with racing thoughts. You wondered what it must be like to be so anxious all the time that you'd even overthink natural aspects of a relationship. 

"Goodnight Idia," you said, letting go of him and heading over to the bed. You'd crash in his room for the night before heading back to your own room in the morning.

You thought you heard a grumble back and you shimmied out of your day clothes and reached for one of Idia's hoodies spilling out of his drawers. You slid it on, crawled under his weighted comforter, and immediately conked out. 

-

You arose the next morning to find Idia still gaming. You groaned. You knew he was definitely a little too excited when new games came out, but with each new release you hoped he'd at least try to get some sleep before plowing through the story mode.

"Idia did you get any sleep?" you asked, changing back into your regular clothes and tossing the hoodie over his chair to purposely cover his eyes. He immediately snatched it off and tossed it into the pile of dirty clothes accumulating in the corner.

"No, will get an hour or so later....I'm fine."

You sighed. Yeah, you loved how excited he was to play his games. You also loved the absolute zombie-mode Idia you'd have for the next few days.

"Make sure you eat something and take a break to shower. I'm not cuddling with you later if you stink," you stuck your tongue out at him and left the room. You knew full well he'd still be playing that game later. There would be zero cuddles until every achievement was maxed.

The rest of the day was fairly boring without either of the Shroud brothers to keep you company, but you managed to find your own fun through laundry and other cleaning tasks. You were even generous enough to do some of Idia's laundry for him, knowing he'd totally neglect it.

When it came time to check the dorm mail your jaw almost fell to the floor when you saw the boxes and boxes piled high in there, all addressed to Idia.

"W-what the heck are these..."

You picked one up and scanned it all over, but the boxes were all unmarked aside from the delivery address.

Little by little you dragged the ungodly amount of boxes back to Idia's room, kicking the door open to announce your presence as you piled them all on his bed.

"Idia these better not be more games! They don't even fit in your room!"

Idia swiveled around in his gaming chair and took his headset off.

"Oh, that same-day shipping really is same day..."

"Same-day shipping for what?" you asked, stacking more of the boxes on his bed. 

"Open them, they're for you."

"For me? All of them?" you asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Idia got up from his chair and picked one of the boxes up, stabbing it with a random pen to open it.

You gasped as he held up the contents.

"You liked this, right?"

Your eyes sparkled as you eyed the soft little blue elephant from yesterday's arcade adventure.

"H-how did you get these? Did you just order them in bulk?"

Idia tossed the plush at you.

"Crane game apps," he said, sticking his headset back on and turning back to his game.

"You really took time out of your game to win me these..."

"It took less than an hour," he said, totally downplaying that he gave up even one precious hour of his game. "Hey are you ready for another game?"

You opened all the other boxes and nearly cried at how cute everything was. Not only had he gotten you the little elephant you liked, he'd also taken it upon himself to win you all sorts of other cute plushes too. Without the boxes they took up significantly less space, but you were happily drowning in a sea of stuffed animals.

Needless to say, you did end up cuddling him later as a thank you....but only until his giant DLC had finished downloading and the call of the gamer wild claimed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Can Ortho even eat ice cream? He can now.


End file.
